All I Want For Christmas (Is You)
by nathaliacam
Summary: Festas de fim de ano são agridoces para quem está longe da família. Nesta história, há amor, carinho, clima e cheirinho de Natal.


**Quem é vivo sempre aparece... Olá! **

**Como vão vocês? Esta é a primeira vez que eu apareço em mais de um ano e isso me deixa um pouquinho envergonhada. A vida aconteceu, mas aconteceu de novo e aqui estamos nós! Aos 45 do segundo tempo, tem uma one shot de natal saindo fresquinha! Essa é uma daquelas histórias que não estava planejada. Eu queria muito fazer uma one de natal, mas não tinha nada a ver com isso aqui. Só saiu! Saiu agora, e estou postando agora. Não foi revisada por ninguém que não eu mesma, então provavelmente haverá erros por aqui. Me perdoem e passem por cima de todos eles!**

**Espero que essa história deixe o natal de vocês mais gostoso, e que vocês tenham um fim de ano maravilhoso! 2019 foi um ano intenso e de muitas alegrias para mim, espero muito que tenha sido pra vocês também! Um beijo enorme e até a próxima!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**: Não tem Edward e Bella que me pertençam neste mundo, mas das palavras que saem no meio da madrugada, eu sou muito dona sim senhor.

* * *

_Observação: Há indicações de música na história, é sempre bom escutar para entrar no clima. Para esta primeira parte indico escutar os sons de tempestade de neve que têm no Youtube. O título vem de um trecho da música da Mariah Carey._

* * *

A distância é cruel. Em qualquer época da vida, em qualquer momento do ano. Estar longe de quem se ama é doloroso, pois a saudade é latente, e dói um pouco mais a cada vez que se vê algo que alguém que está longe gostava, ou que se ouve uma palavra associada a alguém que já se foi.

A saudade dói.

E por mais que a modernidade tenha trazido ferramenta para minimizar a sensação da distância emocional, a distância física e geográfica não diminui um centímetro sequer. É como um autoengano, uma maneira de se fazer satisfeito sem realmente estar.

Mas, em certos momentos da vida, em certos meses do ano, a saudade é ainda mais dolorida. Em aniversários, feriados, datas comemorativas. É doloroso não poder estar em casa no Dia de Ação de Graças e sentir o perfume da ceia preparada por Renee. É estranho não poder entrar pela porta, escutar seu rangido e os resmungos da madeira envelhecida da entrada da casa, e escutar as músicas de natal do disco antigo com músicas da estação ainda tocadas em harpa servindo de fundo para as vozes reclamadas e gargalhadas dos pais montando a árvore que ia do chão ao teto.

Pior ainda é saber que tudo está acontecendo no mesmo lugar. Sob o mesmo teto, no mesmo endereço. A vida está acontecendo na casa em que Bella cresceu, mas ela não está lá para de fato viver. As músicas provavelmente são as mesmas, mas agora tocadas na tevê, vinda de alguma _playlist_ no _Youtube_. A árvore provavelmente não era mais natural, e sim de plástico, pela súbita consciência ecológica despertada em Charlie por documentários no _Netflix_. A comida não estava marinando nos temperos para o almoço do dia 25 de dezembro, pois as carnes hoje em dia estão congeladas e temperadas desde o freezer que ocupam nas lojas, e Renée não tinha mais de começar os preparos na tarde do dia 24 - ela agora era vegana, e, se Charlie gostaria de comer a proteína animal, ele mesmo tinha de cozinhá-la.

Eram outros tempos. A mesma casa, com um ocupante a menos, mantendo as tradições, mas eram outros tempos. A vida aconteceu, se adaptou, distanciou.

Bella olhou para o céu. Depois olhou para o semáforo, que continuava dando passagem aos carros. Olhou para os próprios pés, cobertos pela bota de couro preta, que estava molhada pela neve que derreteu. Havia uma camada tão grossa de roupas sobre seu corpo, que ela mal conseguia se mexer. Detestava o frio, mas ansiava-o quando o verão chegava - e quem consegue entender? _O problema todo está na neve_, justificou-se em pensamento, enquanto segurava o guarda-chuva vermelho com mais força sobre a cabeça. Olhou ao redor. Era a única que carregava o objeto: as poucas pessoas que estavam nas ruas de Liverpool naquele momento se protegia dos flocos que caíam do céu com apenas uma touca grossa ou capuz. Bella não tinha tanta coragem.

O semáforo mudou de cor, e Bella moveu-se para atravessar a rua. Os saltos grossos da bota faziam barulho contra o chão, que continha uma fina e traiçoeira camada de neve. Perto dos meio-fios, a neve se amontoava em grossos e brancos blocos de gelo, sujos pela água que escorria.

As ruas estavam vazias - ela constatou quando terminou a travessia, mantendo o ritmo dos passos pela calçada. Já passava das sete da noite, e, naquele lugar do planeta, o dia 24 de dezembro, provavelmente, era mais divertido do que o próprio dia 25 - assim como quase todas as vésperas, na opinião de Bella. Os costumes na Inglaterra eram muito parecidos com os costumes dos Estados Unidos, de onde Bella vinha: o dia 24 é o dia de se reunir, contar as clássicas histórias de natal para as crianças, finalizar as decorações internas e preparar os biscoitos a serem comidos no café da manhã do dia seguinte. Também é o dia de ficar em família para embrulhar presentes, pendurar meias na lareira e ficar na expectativa do que as encherá. E esse era o motivo pelo qual as pessoas não estavam nas ruas: elas estavam ocupadas fazendo o que Bella gostaria de estar fazendo agora; o que seus pais provavelmente faziam naquele momento, do outro lado do oceano.

Mas as datas comemorativas e, em especial o natal, não tinham a mesma graça quando ela não podia viajar. Seu marido estava preso no trabalho, preparando as ceias das famílias alheias. O primeiro ano de um restaurante era o mais importante, ele dizia, e, por isso, decidir fazer uma viagem e simplesmente fechar no natal era impensável. Naquele ano, Bella não tinha visitado a família nenhuma vez, e é claro que a situação a deixou chateada. O que a consolou no momento de mágoa era que ele também não veria a dele, por mais que a distância não fosse a mesma.

O vento gelado machucava as bochechas de Bella, que, com a mão livre, puxou o cachecol sobre o nariz. Usou a própria respiração para aquecer o rosto, mas o ar que saía de sua boca era quase tão gelado quanto o que cortava com o vento. Ela resmungou e acelerou o passo, amaldiçoando seu horror por dirigir em dias de nevasca mais forte, e a decisão de trabalhar até mais tarde naquele dia.

Mas o que é que ela faria em casa, de qualquer maneira? Ficar sozinha na véspera de natal de um ano em que ela não tinha visitado os pais só aumentaria a angústia, e faria voltar a ligeira raiva que sentiu do marido quando ele anunciou a impossibilidade da viagem. É claro que ela já tinha compreendido, e é claro que ela sabia que ele jamais tomaria aquela decisão se não tivesse certeza de horríveis consequências. É claro que ela poderia ter ido sozinha também, mas seu coração ficaria aqui em Liverpool, de qualquer maneira - Bella jamais conseguiria ficar feliz com a família sabendo que o marido estava preso na cozinha do restaurante, voltando para casa sozinho na noite de natal. Sua infelicidade seria mais cara nos Estados Unidos. Sendo assim, a decisão mais sábia era voltar ao escritório. Adiantar os projetos para o próximo ano, repensar a decoração do apartamento da cliente, pensar em mais espaço para o seu próprio. Aproveitar o escritório quase vazio e as vantagens de ter a máquina de café só para si, e ser a primeira a esquentar o almoço na copa. Até comer _McDonalds _de frente para o computador - coisas que seu chefe jamais saberia, mas que serviriam de recompensa pelo dia de trabalho a mais.

Ah, mas ela devia ter encurtado suas horas de trabalho _pelo menos_ hoje. Assim teria evitado a ventania da noite, a neve acumulada no chão. O que ajudava eram somente as luzes das casas, que hoje tiveram sua decoração finalizada. Havia luzes e bolas de natal na sacada de cada apartamento, de cada prédio. Por mais que ela estivesse longe do centro turístico da cidade, que concentrava a árvore de natal do tamanho de um prédio de vinte andares, coberta de luzes, ou a feira natalina tradicional, cada canto de Liverpool respirava e transpirava a data comemorativa. Era bonito, e se o tempo e a neve não ajudavam, o _clima_ trazia o calor de dentro do coração.

_Ainda assim_, pensou, _eu poderia ter pegado um Uber_.

Seu prédio estava a duas quadras de distância. Ela ainda caminhava rápido mas cautelosamente, sabendo que a humilhação não seria a pior consequência de um escorregão no meio da rua. Mesmo que, a cada início de inverno, ela pensava nunca conseguir se acostumar e adaptar ao tempo, seu corpo tinha uma memória quase muscular, hábil para andar por pisos escorregadios e molhados - ter crescido em uma cidade assim tinha suas vantagens.

Enquanto se aproximava da fachada, ela se perguntou se o marido já tinha chegado do trabalho. Era provável que não, uma vez que as entregas tinham de estar prontas quase ao primeiro raiar do sol do dia seguinte. Ele deveria trabalhar madrugada a dentro, e passar em casa somente para dormir o suficiente para que seu corpo não desfalecesse. Teimoso como era, deu folga aos dois funcionários - mais por pena do que por qualquer outra coisa. Era nessas horas que Bella gostaria de saber cozinhar com uma fração do talento do marido; assim poderia ajudá-lo mais do que a somente picar condimentos e a organizar o _mes en place_.

Ela subiu os cinco degraus que deixavam a varanda do prédio em elevação. A portaria estava acesa, a árvore comprada pelo síndico perto do elevador. Ela fechou o guarda-chuva e caminhou pelo hall. O porteiro de costume também estava de folga, e Bella cumprimentou o funcionário folguista com um "_feliz natal_" rápido, mas sincero. Fez nota mental de preparar leite e biscoitos para aquecer a noite do homem enquanto apertava o botão do elevador. Ela tirou o pesado casaco marrom e, quando as portas do elevador se abriram, ela puxou o cachecol do pescoço. Os aquecedores do prédio eram tão potentes quanto dizia a propaganda da imobiliária e não dá para dizer que não eram agradáveis, mas a sensação de vir do frio cortante do lado de fora para um calor de primavera da portaria era estranha.

O casaco era impermeável, mas estava molhado. Bella bateu as mãos cobertas pelas luvas de couro sobre o material enquanto o elevador subia, tirando os flocos de neve do tecido. Olhou-se no espelho de relance e viu o próprio reflexo com bochechas extremamente rosadas pelo frio, e nariz vermelho. Ajeitou os cabelos sobre a testa e puxou o suéter preto pelas mangas.

O elevador apitou e, quando as portas se abriram em seu andar, ela andou na direção do apartamento 502 tirando as luvas. Respirou fundo. O corredor cheirava a natal - frango assado, biscoitos de gengibre e molho de tomate. Ela quase gemeu de frustração e inveja, pensando novamente nos pais e no que gostaria de vivenciar nesta noite.

Bella só se lembrou das chaves quando estava em frente à própria porta. Abriu a bolsa preta, revirou os objetos dentro dela, até sentir o gelado do metal. Colocou-a na fechadura e girou duas vezes. A porta se abriu.

**Para ouvir: Mistletoe - Justin Bieber**

E o cheiro se intensificou. Bella franziu o cenho, ainda parada na soleira com a porta entreaberta. Franziu o cenho, se perguntando se tinha deixado algo no forno mais cedo, mas, se fosse esse o caso, a este ponto, o prédio já estaria em chamas. E então ela prestou atenção na música, que soava, com toda certeza, do aparelho _Home Theater_ instalado na sala, com a qualidade de áudio que o marido exigia.

_Mas que porra é essa? _

"Bella?"

E quando Edward chegou à porta, viu a esposa na mesma posição: com a sobrinha vermelha numa mão, a bolsa preta na outra. A chave ainda estava na fechadura, o cabelo enrolado sobre o ombro direito, como ela tinha deixado no elevador. Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

"Que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"O que você está fazendo aqui?"

Uma lufada de ar saiu entre os lábios de Edward, numa risada desacreditada.

"Da última vez que eu chequei, ainda morava aqui. Aconteceu alguma coisa, amor?"

Bella ainda precisou de alguns segundos para absorver a situação. Permaneceu parada, de olhos arregalados, olhando para Edward, como se tivesse acabado de entrar numa realidade paralela.

"Por que você está ouvindo Justin Bieber?!"

Ele gargalhou.

"É por isso que você está assim?" Ele puxou-a pela mão que segurava a bolsa, retirando a chave da fechadura e fechando a porta atrás de Bella. "Por causa da música?"

"Sim?!" Ela franziu o cenho, piscou lentamente e sacudiu a cabeça. "Não. Não, é por isso. Quer dizer, isso também."

"Eu realmente não estou te entendendo," ele disse, segurando-a pela cintura com uma mão e colocando a outra sobre o ombro da esposa. "Aconteceu alguma coisa no escritório?"

"Não," ela sacudiu a cabeça rapidamente, "Só foi um saco para chegar aqui. Mas você não devia estar trabalhando? E ouvindo, sei lá, Beatles?"

"Ah!" Ele sorriu, mais aliviado. "Consegui deixar tudo preparado para amanhã. Vou precisar estar no restaurante às quatro da manhã para fazer a primeira entrega às cinco, mas isso não vai me impedir de tomar café com você às dez. E não me impediria de passar a véspera de natal com a minha família."

O coração de Bella se aqueceu.

"Você… Ah, amor, não precisava. Você deve ter se matado de trabalhar."

Ele deu de ombros.

"Ainda estou vivo. E teremos o natal mais lucrativo dos últimos anos. Trabalhei muito, mais o lucro, dessa vez, é nosso. Das coisas boas de empreender."

Bella sorriu. Respirou aliviada e sentiu o aroma que vinha da cozinha do apartamento. Fechou os olhos e se aproximou cegamente do esposo, que a encontrou no meio do caminho e beijou-a por alguns instantes.

"Obrigada," disse contra os lábios dele.

Edward beijou-a na têmpora e apertou sua cintura num abraço apertado.

"Não há nada para me agradecer. Famílias passam o natal juntas."

Bella sorriu. Beijou o marido mais uma vez. Voltou os calcanhares para o chão, ainda com as mãos sobre os ombros de Edward. Olhou na direção da tevê.

"Mas o Justin Bieber ainda não faz sentido nenhum. Cadê os Beatles?"

Edward gargalhou e deu um passo para trás.

"Estou ouvindo uma _playlist _de natal do _Spotify_. Nem sabia que era o Justin Bieber. E também não sabia que você gostava tanto dos Beatles."

"Gosto o suficiente, mas você é o obcecado. Ainda assim, é melhor do que o Justin Bieber."

Enquanto Bella foi para a cozinha, bisbilhotar o que Edward estava cozinhando, ele foi até a tevê para trocar a música.

**All I Want For Christmas - Mariah Carey**

"Um clássico," Bella disse da cozinha ao reconhecer a voz feminina dos primeiros segundos da música. "Melhor. Nossa! Massa com mexilhões?! Que chique!"

"E creme de vodka," Edward completou. "Tradicional demais na minha família para não fazer."

Bella riu.

"Mas se não é meu inglesinho mais italianinho…" ela piscou na direção dela, que revirou os olhos. Provocar Edward por suas raízes italianas, vindas da mãe, era uma de suas coisas favoritas, assim como ele a provocava pelo sotaque americano carregado e, como ele dizia, 'acaipirado'.

"Faz parte," ele deu de ombros. "Fiz frango também. E batatas pra você. Tentei me aproximar ao máximo das receitas da sua mãe."

Bella sorriu. Ser casada com um chefe de cozinha nem sempre era fácil, mas, com toda certeza, as mazelas se destacavam. Sentiu o peito aquecido novamente, e pensou no que tinha lhe passado pela cabeça mais cedo: estar longe da família era doloroso, mas não tanto… Afinal uma parte de sua família estava em aqui, debaixo do mesmo teto, cozinhando um jantar de natal com origens italianas e americanas, numa cidade na Inglaterra. Morar longe dos pais não era o ideal, mas ele também estava longe dos pais dele, e aquela era a vida que eles escolheram trilhar juntos. Longe, mas perto. Próximo.

Ela cercou o pescoço de Edward com os braços e beijou-lhe duas vezes na boca.

"O problema é que tem comida pra gente demais aqui."

"A gente come amanhã," ele deu de ombros.

"E depois, provavelmente." Ela riu. "Vamos levar um pouco pro porteiro?"

Edward beijou-a na bochecha.

"Vamos."

"Então tá," ela se desvencilhou dele. "Vou tomar um banho! Depois a gente janta!"

"Combinado," ele se encostou no balcão da cozinha. "Vou colocar a mesa."

"Isso!" Ela assentiu, dando passos para trás, na direção do corredor do quarto. "E troca de música!"

Edward riu consigo mesmo, mas caminhou para a sala. Mudou novamente a música, mas decidiu permanecer na _playlist_ em que estava. Arrumou a mesa com os enfeites que tinha, acendeu as luzes da árvore de natal que os dois tinham montado no início do mês. Conferiu os presentes sob a árvore, e foi buscar a comida na cozinha para servir. Aumentou o volume da música e cantarolou no caminho até a cozinha.

"_Feliz Navidad_, _Edward, sério?" _Escutou a voz de Bella vinda do banheiro. "_Você hoje não está legal! Volta, Paul McCartney!_"

**Fim.**

* * *

**Quero muito que você me conte o que achou! Tô com saudade de ti, vem me dar um oi!**


End file.
